Corazón roto
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Kushina tenía el corazón, y Minato tal vez tendría sus huesos rotos.


**El anime Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes para escribir historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**Nombre: Corazón roto.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: MinaKushi.**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Género: Romance cursi.**

**AU.**

**Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_"Recuerdos"_

* * *

**Celebrando el tercer aniversario del grupo Irresistible Naranja se realiza un intercambio de historias entre las participantes. Este oneshot es dedicado a Jiseth Zuñiga, compañera del grupo. Espero te guste :)**

* * *

**Corazón roto. **

**Capítulo único.**

Kushina tenía el corazón roto.

Sí, la hermosa y poderosa peli roja se encontraba sufriendo por amor.

Y se preguntarán, ¿por qué?, o dicho de una mejor forma ¿por quién?

Por el maldito niño bonito Namikaze Minato. Sí, Kushina siempre había sido un hueso duro de roer negándose a todo lo que tuviera que ver con temas del amor, ella no necesitaba estupideces como un novio o citas cuando se mantenía concentrada con sus actividades del club de judo.

Ella no era muy femenina pero aun así al caminar destilaba algo de sensualidad mientras su largo cabello que propasaba sus caderas se meneaba al compás de sus movimientos. Pero si él no hubiera aparecido frente a ella…

Hacía años conocía a Minato, habían asistido a la misma primaria junto con sus amigas Hana y Mikoto, allí se había encontrado algo atraída por la genialidad y caballerosidad del chico. Luego en secundaria corrió con la dicha o mejor dicho desdicha al haber tenido que encontrarse con él en la misma clase. ¡El maldito ya tenía su propio fan club!, bueno, él, Fugaku-baka, y los hermanos Hyuuga pero ellos le daban igual.

Bueno, a lo que quería llegar era a que se sentía una completa idiota por haber creído por un instante que ella era especial a la mirada del rubio y creyendo tal ilusión estúpida se sintió fuertemente atraída por él, por sus notas perfectas muy contrarias a las suyas, por su carisma al tratar a todos por igual pero aún más al sentir ese trato especial que le daba a ella mientras susurraba su nombre con una sonrisa.

Maldito-ttebane.

Seguramente esa siempre fue su estrategia, ser el chico bonito que hacía desfallecer a toda idiota que pasaba por su lado, tch. Y lo que más le molestaba es que había caído redondita en ella, maldición Kushina ¡eres la Habanera sangrienta!, ¡la estrella del club de judo!, ¡has ganado competiciones y te has enfrentado tanto a hombres como mujeres!, ¿y ahora simplemente bajarás la cabeza y desaparecerás de la ceremonia de graduación tras escuchar a Minato hablar con un grupo de chicas?

Sí.

Esa es la maldita respuesta.

Correrás como idiota y te esconderás en el jardín del instituto recordando una y otra vez las palabras de Minato.

"_- ¡Ne, ne Minato-kun! – Habló una de las idiotas que formaban parte del club de fans. - ¿Le darás a alguien tu segundo botón?, ¿o tendremos que quitártelo a la fuerza? – Preguntó bastante animada emocionando a las demás del grupo de idiotas como les había nombrado ella. _

– _E-Eso no será necesario Megumi-san… yo… tengo alguien que me gusta. – Los chillidos no se hicieron esperar. Se encontraban emocionadas y decepcionadas a la vez pues tal vez alguna tendría la oportunidad de ser la afortunada. _

_- ¡¿Quién es?!, ¡dinos Minato-kun! – Pero Kushina no quería escuchar más. - ¿Es alguna de nosotras?, ¿está en nuestra clase? – Preguntó. _

– _Sí. – Fue la corta pero certera respuesta que se dignó a dar el rubio, y sólo eso fue suficiente para lograr que sus pies se movieran por inercia y que su corazón se comprimiera de una forma dolorosa. _

_Me gusta Minato. Lo amo._

_Ese fue su pensamiento mientras se dirigía a ningún lugar en específico._

_Pero es tarde, él ya tiene a alguien especial."_

Y ahí se encontraba ella, acurrucada en posición fetal ocultando su rostro al borde de las lágrimas entre sus rodillas y rodeándolas con sus brazos creando una muralla entre ella y el exterior. Estaba decepcionada, de ella, de la forma en la que se comportaba, ¡ella no debería estar así como si fuera una flor a punto de marchitarse!, ella debería pararse frente a Minato y decirle alguna estupidez mientras le agregaba su típico "ttebane" al final.

Eso quería…

Quería parecer más fuerte que nunca aun cuando por dentro se sentía una niña tímida y asustadiza que sufría su primera decepción amorosa antes de siquiera tener la oportunidad de confesarse.

Que idiota…

¿Así era como terminaría su época de instituto para ella?, con el corazón roto y esas palabras que nunca pudo pronunciar. – _Me gustas…_

Fue tan sólo un murmullo que se deslizó de entre sus labios, una pequeña frase que contenía todos esos malestares que había provocado el chico Namikaze en ella.

Si tan sólo lo tuviera frente a ella… - ¿Kushina-san? – Le partiría la cara. - ¿Qué sucede? – Levantó la mirada hacia la voz proveniente del chico parado de pie frente a ella.

¿Qué?, ¿acaso era esto alguna manifestación divina para que cobrara venganza? - ¿Minato? – Murmuró sorprendida viendo el rostro preocupado del chico. - ¿Qué haces aquí-ttebane? – Preguntó virando el rostro, incómoda, tratando de eliminar cualquier rastro de lo que fueron lágrimas no derramadas.

- ¿Eh?, ah, estaba preocupado ya que no aparecías, ¿no irás a la fiesta que organizaron los de la clase?, por la despedida. – Explicó él destilando inocencia, tch, sí que sabía actuar.

– No tengo muchas ganas de ir… - Fue su respuesta acompañada de cierto desdén.

- ¿No?, ¿sucedió algo? – Ahora se encontraba algo sorprendido.

– Supongo, sólo no tengo ganas-ttebane. – Respondió deseosa de que la dejara en paz y se fuera.

– Oh, de acuerdo. – Al escuchar aquello suspiró con alivio, estaba segura de que por fin la dejaría sola cosa que en verdad necesitaba. – Entonces yo tampoco iré.

- ¿Qué? – Miró con sorpresa al rubio creyendo haber escuchado mal, ¿acaso no era Minato el ex presidente estudiantil?, él debería estar allí.

– Ah… ¿te molesta si me quedo aquí Kushina-san?, aunque sea sólo por un rato. – Vio con sorpresa el cómo las mejillas de él iban adquiriendo un tenue color rosa. – Es que… bueno, yo… - Arqueó una ceja extrañada.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó con un tono que exigía una explicación.

– Ah… ¿dije algo estúpido? – Minato viró el rostro murmurando palabras como "idiota" o "cobarde" para sí mismo mientras se pasaba repetidas veces la mano por sus algo desordenados cabellos. Lo vio sacudirse nervioso y eso la molestó bastante, ella tenía el corazón roto, por él, no quería verlo ahí hablando cosas para sí mismo y diciendo frases incompletas.

Suspiró tratando de sacar el estrés del momento. Luego se levantó lentamente colocándose frente al chico quien momentos antes hablaba solo y ahora tornaba su atención de nuevo sobre ella. – Creo que me voy-ttebane. – Murmuró.

- ¿Kushina? – Preguntó sorprendido.

– Adiós. – Se despidió dándose media vuelta e ignorando el que era la primera vez desde que estaban en primaria que Minato la llamaba sólo por su nombre.

- ¡Ah!, ¡espera! – Por inercia Minato se abalanzó sobre ella y le tomó de la muñeca, la peli roja se detuvo al instante girándose a ver el agarre que detenía su huida. – L-Lo siento… - Se disculpó adquiriendo de nuevo ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ¿Ésta es otra de tus tácticas de conquista? – Preguntó molesta.

- ¿Huh?

- ¡Nada de "¿huh?"-ttebane!, ¿acaso piensas que caeré de nuevo en tu jueguito de "te hago sentir especial para que te enamores de mí" como una idiota-ttebane? – Se giró quedando frente a él una vez más, se veía molesta y seriamente lastimada.

– No sé de qué me hablas… ¿por qué estás tan molesta Kushina-san? – Preguntó adhiriendo de nuevo el honorífico.

- ¡Ya deja el maldito "san"!, nos conocemos desde hace años, ¿por qué ahora añades la maldita distancia?, ¿eh?, ¡eres tan molesto!, ¡sólo déjame en paz de una vez por todas-ttebane! – Gritó. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

No… Eso no… - Ah… - Lo vio a los ojos con sorpresa. – Yo… - Él cortó al instante el contacto visual. Mierda. Eso no era lo que quería decir… - Perdón. Soy algo molesto, ¿no?, tú quieres estar sola y yo… bueno yo… creo que mejor me voy… - Murmuró sonriendo de una forma tan forzada que logró clavar varias estacas en su pecho.

¡Idiota!, ¡Kushina idiota! – Espera Minato… no es lo que quería decir-ttebane… yo sólo… - Él pasó por su lado murmurando un "Perdona, tengo que irme" tan bajo que sólo ella podía escuchar. Se giró sorprendida viéndole alejarse algo perturbado. - ¡Bien!, ¡vete si quieres idiota!, ¡tu noviecita debe estar esperándote-ttebane! – Gritó sintiéndose frustrada de repente. Minato paró en seco.

- ¿Novia?, ¿de qué hablas Kushina? – Preguntó extrañado girándose un poco.

- ¡No te hagas el idiota!, ¡te escuché-ttebane! – Replicó recordando la razón por la que se encontraba allí en primer lugar.

– Creo que te equivocas… yo no… ¿por qué estás molesta? – Preguntó de repente sorprendido ante la actitud de la chica.

- ¡Eso no te importa!, ¡sólo lárgate-ttebane! – Soltó cruzándose de brazos.

– Yo no tengo novia Kushina, las chicas de mi clase me preguntaron si había alguien que me gustaba pero yo no…

- ¡Mientes! – Cortó ella. - ¡Tu segundo botón no está!, ¡estoy segura que se lo diste a ella-ttebane! – Minato le miró con sorpresa.

– Bueno… las chicas querían mi botón así que lo oculté para evitar que me lo quitaran. Quería dárselo a alguien. – Explicó recomponiendo su actitud de siempre. Sonrió levemente. - ¿Qué pasa?, te ves graciosa, como si estuvieras celosa. – Fue un comentario inocente que sacaba a relucir su más íntimo deseo: que Kushina estuviera interesado en él. – Te ves linda. – Murmuró.

- ¿Qué?, ¿celosa yo?, ¡por favor! – Soltó ella riéndose con cinismo. Auchs. - ¡Yo no soy una más de esas idiotas que babea por ti!, ¡no seas engreído-ttebane! – Minato sonrió levemente.

– Tienes razón, disculpa. –Al verlo así sonriendo como siempre lo hacía las mejillas de Kushina se colorearon de rosa.

– B-Bueno… no digo que seas feo-ttebane… - Murmuró evitando ver el rostro del chico.

– Gracias.

– ¡N-No agradezcas!, sólo digo que no soy como ellas… ¡yo no chillaría "kyah" ni nada parecido así que no te hagas ilusiones-ttebane! – Minato parpadeó sintiendo que no alcanzaba a captar todo lo que trataba de decir Kushina.

– Lo sé, eso es lo que me gusta de ti. - La chica brincó con sorpresa.

- Quieres decir como amigos-ttebane, ¿no? – Articuló sintiendo que los latidos de su pecho aumentaban peligrosamente.

– Ah… d-de eso quería hablarte hoy… - Kushina vio de reojo al rubio, éste de nuevo se había sonrojado. - ¿Sabes?, y-yo siempre te he admirado Kushina, por tu determinación y confianza, quiero decir ¡nunca te importó lo que los demás dijeran de ti!, siempre hacías que se callaran y mostrabas tu verdadero ser, además cuando te conocí yo… desde el primer momento yo… - Empezó a rascarse la mejilla con nerviosismo, Dios, sus manos sudaban y su boca se sentía terriblemente seca. – Siempre te he amado.

Kushina parpadeó. Una, dos, tres veces, aun no teniendo claro lo que el Namikaze le había dicho.

Amor… ¿Amor?… ¡¿A-Amor?! - ¿Ehhhhh? – Soltó totalmente shockeada. - ¿Qué acabas de decir-ttebane? – Preguntó pensando que había escuchado mal. – No, espera, no lo digas. – Murmuró tratando de procesar cada palabra dicha por Minato, no lo creía, no, era imposible. Posó su mirada en él notando que tenía la mirada baja y su rostro se había encendido en un instante. - ¿E-Entonces es cierto?, ¿tú a mí…? ¡¿Hablas enserio-ttebane?! – Preguntó alterada.

– P-Perdón, olvídalo Kushina creo que no debí haber dicho eso… - Murmuró incómodo.

- ¡Espera! – Soltó la peli roja. - ¡También me gustas! – El chico levantó la mirada con sorpresa.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Nada de "¿eh?"-ttebane! – Soltó cabreándose de nuevo. - ¡Ahora estoy molesta-ttebane! – Soltó recordando la desilusión amorosa que había sufrido hacía una hora por culpa de él. - ¡Creí que tenías novia así que por eso estaba aquí!, ¿qué es esto-ttebane?, ¿un romance de telenovela?, ¡hace una media hora quería partirte el rostro por haberme enamorado de ti-ttebane! – Soltó la información caminando de un lado a otro, no tenía idea cuándo empezó a hacerlo. - ¡Ya sé! – Dijo parando en seco. – Tú. – Señaló entrecerrando los ojos, Minato tembló. – Ven aquí-ttebane. – El chico obedeció al instante sintiéndose temeroso por su seguridad.

Cuánta razón tenía. Al momento de acercarse Kushina le plantó un golpe en el estómago dejándole sin aire. - ¡Eso es por romperme el corazón-ttebane! – Señaló. – Y esto. – Murmuró tomando el rostro del chico entre sus manos y besándolo suavemente, con delicadeza. – Es por nuestra nueva relación. – Sonrió viendo la cara de estúpido de Minato, amaría ver el rostro de las tontas fans del rubio, ¿y por qué no?, proclamarlo como suyo frente a todos.

* * *

**¡Hola!, hace tiempo no me pasaba por aquí, he escribido este oneshot celebrando el tercer aniversario del grupo Irresistible Naranja dedicado a esta hermosa pareja. Fue divertido participar así que espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


End file.
